


The Whisper In The Dark

by criminal_minds_addict



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, JJ and reid centric, Kidnapping, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnancy, Team as Family, Teen Pregnancy, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/criminal_minds_addict/pseuds/criminal_minds_addict
Summary: JJ and Reid's twins are kidnapped
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Emily Prentiss, David Rossi/Erin Strauss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Kudos: 6





	1. Missing Twins

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this story :)

JJ and Spencer walked into the bullpen and before they could even set their stuff down at their desks Hotch walked out of his office “Everyone in the briefing room we have a case”. They all made their way to the conference room and took a seat as Hotch pulled up the case pictures on the board. “2 sets of twins between the ages of 2 and 4 have been reported missing in the past week.” “Why are we only being called in now? Don’t they know that the first 24 hours are the most important in a missing child case? They could be dead already and we just haven’t found the bodies yet.” JJ almost shouted “Well statistically if the bodies haven’t already been found within 48 hours they are being kept.” Reid states. “Kept for what exactly?” Emily asked “Most likely for sexual purposes” “But they’re just toddlers. Who’s that messed up?” Garcia asked, genuinely concerned. “Sadly baby girl a lot of people are that messed up” Morgan told her, “Yeah it’s like at least 90% of our job” Rossi spoke up. “So where is the case Hotch you didn’t say” JJ points out “The first set of victims were found in Montclair, Virginia the second here in Quantico.” “What were the names of the victims here?” JJ asked “Samuel and Pamela Smith” Hotch replies “They are in the twins play group” Reid recalls “If this unsub even tries to go near my god babies they will regret it.” Garcia says over dramatic as always “Nobody is going to get anywhere near Henry and Holly. It’s not going to get to that” Rossi says trying to be comforting for JJ and Reid “What do you mean ‘it’s not going to get to that’? Do you think it’s possible the unsub will try to get the twins?” JJ asked worried “The unsub is not going to get near the twins because they are going to be in jail before they try to take anymore kids and they probably aren’t going to go after the kids of two FBI agents” Morgan says “JJ,Reid you two go talk to the Smiths, Morgan and Prentiss talk to the other victims’ family, Dave and I will go to where the victims were abducted.” Hotch told the team and walked out of the room with Rossi.

______________________________________________________________________________

Once Reid and JJ arrived at the Smith house JJ knocked on the door and Harry Smith opened it. “JJ, Spencer hello what are you two doing here?” “We’re here about Sam and Pam. We’re working the case” Reid told them “You guys are going to find our babies?” Virginia Smith asked “Yes” JJ informed them. “Can we ask you guys some questions that may help us find the person that took Sam and Pam?” Reid asked “Yeah of course” Harry said “Is there anyone that may want to hurt either of you two?” JJ asked them “How is it going to help find the twins by knowing if someone wants to hurt either of us?” Harry asked “Well if somebody wants to hurt either of you they might take the twins to do that?” Reid explained. “I can’t think of anyone that would want to hurt us.” Virginia told the agents. JJ and Reid asked the Smiths a few more questions then JJ told them “You both have both of our numbers in case you need anything or can think of anything else that you think might be helpful” “Thank you” JJ and Reid then headed out to the car and back to the BAU.

______________________________________________________________________________

At about 7 they all go home for the night and once JJ and Reid get home JJ goes upstairs to check on the twins. Reid heard her scream and ran upstairs “Jayje what’s wrong? What happened?” he panicked “They’re gone Spence. The twins are gone.” she was starting to cry “We’ll get them back. I promise” he told her before pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Hotch “Hotch they’re gone. He got Henry and Holly” Hotch texted everyone on the team telling them they needed to come back in. Emily and Hotch arrived first then Morgan and Garcia followed by Reid and JJ with Rossi getting there last. “What’s this about boss man?” Garcia asked “We have new victims” Hotch explained to the team “The unsub got Henry and Holly” Reid explained while comforting a still crying JJ all while trying not to break down. “We’ll find this son of a bitch and get them back,” Emily told them. “I know we will. We always do” JJ said with hope “Reid, JJ if you guys can’t work the case I completely understand” Hotch tells them “And I can talk to Erin and get you guys at least a few days off after we find them.” Rossi says “Thank you Hotch but we need to help find them. And thanks Dave that would be amazing” JJ says with a slight appreciative smile. “Do you guys think you could answer some questions?” Morgan asked, Reid looks at JJ and she nods “Alright,” he takes a seat across the table from them “Can either of you think of anyone who may want to hurt you or anyone that has been acting strange?” “Maybe someone we help put away that got out. Other than that I can’t think of anyone.” Reid told them “Anyone new that came into your lives recently?” Emily asked “We got a new babysitter that was highly recommended by other parents and our old babysitter. Her name is Alicia Summers.” Reid informed everyone. “I’ll run a background check on her” Garcia said and went to her ‘bat cave’ to begin working, a few minutes later Garcia came running back in “Could the unsub be a girl because this Alicia is looking kinda suspicious.” “How suspicious is she Garcia?” Hotch asked “Well sir, she knew all three of the families and was babysitting for all three families the day the kids went missing” “Do you have an address baby girl?” “3800 Jefferson Davis Highway.” they all rushed over to the house and ran up to the door, Hotch knocked but there was no answer so after a few minutes Morgan kicked down the door and they all ran inside everyone going to a different room to find her. Emily walked into one room and found Sam and Pam Smith “Hotch I’ve got the Smiths” she said over her radio before taking them out of the house. Morgan walked in and found Faith and Hope Johnson and told Hotch over his radio then took them outside, JJ was walking through the house trying to find Henry and Holly when she heard someone crying and followed the sound into the last bedroom when she walked in she heard a small voice say “mama?” before she could respond she was tackled to the ground by two little blondes. She picked them both up and went outside smiling with the twins clinging to her. The rest of the team walked out of the house with Alicia in handcuffs and Reid ran over to JJ, Henry and Holly “Dada” Holly smiled and reached for Reid, JJ handed her to him and she clung to him. Everyone else on the team looked at them smiling and Morgan texted Garcia that they got the kids safe and contacted the parents of the other victims telling them to meet them at the bareau. Reid and JJ put Henry and Holly in their car seats and drove back to the FBI building and met Harry and Virginia Smith as well as Jim and Harper Johnson. JJ got the kids out of the car as Emily and Morgan pulled up in one car and Hotch and Rossi in another. They all helped the kids out of the cars who then ran to their parents. The parents all thank the agents for finding their kids and go home. The agents all walk into the building with Henry and Holly and go up to the BAU and walk into the conference room “Thank god it’s friday” Morgan said as they walked in “Dinner at my place tonight to celebrate getting Henry and Holly back” Rossi tried to convince them. Everyone agreed and they all left to go get ready.


	2. Everyone's prego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancies are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erin's daughter is based slightly on my best friend and I love her so so much I wanted to add her into the story.

A few hours later they all arrived at Rossi’s and four-year-old Jack was excited to get to play with the two-year-old twins that he had not seen in what seemed like forever (it was two days). JJ, Emily, Penelope, and Erin were all standing outside watching the kids run around. JJ noticed that Emily and Penelope weren’t drinking which was weird for them “Em, Pen why aren’t either of you drinking?” “Uhm...well” Emily stuttered “I’m not drinking because I can’t for the next few months.” “Wait Em are you pregnant too?” Pen asked “Too?” Erin asked and Emily nods “I found out last week. I already told Aaron but we haven’t told Jack yet.” “I already told Ellie and she’s really excited but she is older than Jack so.” Pen pointed out “ Now I just have to tell Derek he’s going to be a dad again. Which I know he’ll be excited about but I can’t help but worry.” JJ nodded in understanding “Yeah I completely understand how you feel. When I told Spence I was pregnant I knew he would be excited because he’s always wanted kids but I still felt really nervous.” “It was the same when I told Aaron like I knew he would be excited because he’s an amazing dad and has always said he wanted more kids but i was still nervous to tell him.” At that moment Erin’s twelve-year-old daughter walked out “Hi mom, Hi everyone.” “Hi there” Emily said to the girl before looking at Erin “You have a kid Erin?” “Did you guys not know about her? Yes I have a daughter. Her name is Madison but she goes by Maddie and sometimes May.” Erin explains “Your in my daughter Ellie’s class. Why do you go by May?” Penelope asks Maddie “Yeah Ellie’s cool. My dad has always called me May or Maddie May.” she explains smiling. The guys all walk out and go over to their wives/fiancees/girlfriends and stand with them watching the kids play “Dinner is almost ready” Dave informed everyone before giving Erin a quick kiss and heading back inside “Gross” Maddie said in mock disgust. JJ and Emily walked over to the kids and told them to go wash up for dinner and Maddie took them inside and to the bathroom so they could wash their hands while the adults sat and talked. The kids all walked downstairs right as Dave finished up dinner “Perfect timing ragazzi dinner’s ready” everybody made their way to the dining room and sat down to begin eating. After dinner was over Madison walked up to Erin and Dave “Hey mom, Dave can I talk to you guys about something?” “Of course sweetheart” “You can always talk to us” Madison looks between the two of them nervously “What’s wrong Maddie?” Erin asked her, noticing her nervousness, “Uhm...I’m pregnant. I know I’m young but before you say anything or yell at me you should know-” she started before Erin cut her off “Madison you are twelve-years-old why the hell are you having sex?” “He made me” Madison said, starting to tear up. Dave was pissed “I’m gonna kill him. What the fuck is wrong with him to rape a twelve-year-old.” “I’m sorry” Maddie apologized “Sweetie you do not have to apologize this is not your fault” Erin comforted her “What am I gonna do” Maddie asked “Well what do you want to do Maddie” Dave asked her “I think I wanna keep it. I know it’ll be hard but I can;t give up on my baby.” she told them “Then keep it” Erin advised. Maddie smiled at her parents and walked out to the living room and sat next to Ellie on the floor watching the movie that was playing on the TV. Dave and Erin walked into the living room to see Henry asleep clinging to JJ and Holly asleep on Spencer, Jack laying on Emily sleeping, and Ellie and Madison talking quietly as the movie played in the background. “Hey mom, Dave can Ellie stay the night?” “Well normally when we have these family dinners everyone stays because the adults can’t drive themselves home” Dave explains with a chuckle “And you have like a million guest rooms uncle Dave” Ellie spoke up and everyone that was awake laughed a bit at that causing the sleeping kids to wake up “What’s going on?” Jack asked as the twins rubbed their eyes sleepily. “I think these little guys need to get to sleep” Spencer said and JJ nodded then the two of them took the twins up to the room Dave has deemed as the kid’s room and put them to bed on one of the two bunk beds in the room and went back downstairs. Emily takes Jack upstairs and puts him to bed in the other bunk bed in the room before heading back downstairs and sitting back in her seat next to Aaron. Since Ellie and Maddie are older they got to stay up longer and watch more movies with the adults. Once the movie they were watching with the younger kids was over Maddie was able to pick the movie so she put on IT. Once the movie was over Ellie and Maddie went up to Maddie’s room to talk more and then went to sleep. After a few more hours the adults all headed up to the guest rooms they would be staying in for the night. A few more hours passed and JJ and Spencer were still awake not being able to sleep in fear that the twins will be taken again. Then there was a light knock at the door and a small voice “mama,dada” before either of them could respond, the door was pushed open and both Henry and Holly walked into the room and over to the bed. “Hey babies what's wrong” JJ asked them both “I had nightmare” they both said at the same time “Do you guys wanna sleep with mama and dada tonight?” Spencer asked and they both nodded before JJ and Spencer picked them up and put them in between them in the bed and they all fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna see what the kid's room or living room look like here are the links. Kid's room: https://floorplanner.com/projects/91133964/editor Living room: https://floorplanner.com/projects/91135095/editor  
> Maddie's room: https://floorplanner.com/projects/91135809/editor

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really publish what I write often but if anyone has any suggestions I could try to write something based on it :)


End file.
